fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper (Overwatch)
Reaper is a playable character in the 2016 video game Overwatch and one of the main antagonists of the game's lore. Wiki Match-Ups * Kylo Ren vs. Reaper Possible Opponents * DC Comics ** Batman ** Bane ** Deathstroke ** Red Hood * Star Wars ** Boba Fett ** Darth Vader * RWBY ** Adam Taurus ** Blake Belladonna * Jericho Cross (Darkwatchers) * Call of Duty ** Reaper (EWR-115) ** Spectre * Team Fortress 2 ** The Spy ** The Pyro * Zer0 (Borderlands) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Mortal Kombat ** Shao Kahn ** Smoke * Urdnot Wrex (Mass Effect) * Fulgore (Killer Instinct) * Margaret Moonlight (No More Heroes) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Naoto Kurogane (BlazBlue) * Red vs. Blue ** Sarge ** The Meta * Androxus (Paladins) * Death the Kid (Soul Eater) * Marvel Comics ** Deadpool ** Wolverine History Some speak of a black-robed terrorist known only as the Reaper. His identity and motives are a mystery. What is known is that where he appears, death follows. The Reaper is an extremely volatile mercenary, a ruthless and remorseless killer responsible for terrorist attacks across the world. He has fought in many armed conflicts in the last decades, showing no loyalty to any cause or organization. Survivors have described a black shadow ghosting unscathed through the most hellish battlefields. The few bodies recovered of those he kills are pale, empty husks drained of life, their cells showing signs of intense degradation. It is possible that he is a byproduct of failed genetic alteration which forces his cells to simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate. Those attempting to track his movements have begun to see a pattern in his appearances. They believe that Reaper is hunting former Overwatch agents and systematically eliminating them. Information Background * Real Name: Gabriel Reyes * Age: 58 * Height: 6'1 * Weight: Unknown * Occupations: Soldier (formerly), Overwatch leader (formerly); Blackwatch commander (formerly); Mercenary, Terrorist, Talon council member * Base of Operations: Los Angeles, California, United States of America (formerly) * Affiliations: US Army (formerly), Blackwatch, Overwatch (formerly), Talon * Nationality: Mexican American * Decades of soldier experience and training * 250 health (25% more health than the average human) Weapons and Abilities * The Reaping * Hellfire Shotguns * Wraith Form * Shadow Step * Death Blossom * Advanced military training * Superhuman strength, speed and durability * Grenades Feats & Stats * Reacted to attacks from Tracer and Winston (Speed) * Survived the explosion that destroyed the Overwatch HQ (Durability) * Became a highly respected Senior Officer in the U.S. Military (Skill) * Staggered Winston with his grenades (Skill) * Destroyed two large mechs (Skill) * Can keep up with Soldier: 76 (Speed) * Took hits from a large mech (Durability) * Has gone up against former members of Overwatch, and given them trouble (Skill) * Taught fellow Overwatch agent McCree everything he knew (Skill) * Shrugged off shots from Ana Amari's rifle (Durability) * Though his physical body was destroyed by Winston's Tesla Cannon, he did survive and reform later on (Durability) * Withstood being slammed into the ground by Winston when he was in Primal Rage mode (Durability) * Blocked bullets at point-blank range (Durability) * Capable of damaging heavily armoured foes, such as Reinhardt Wilhelm (Strength) * Casually overpowered an armed guard (Strength) * Took a beating from Soldier: 76 (Durability) * Survived falling off a building (Durability) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Death Blossom and Shadow Step can leave him open (Weakness) * Very arrogant (Fault) * Is ashamed to show his own face, and will flee if his mask is removed (Weakness) * Jealous of Soldier: 76 (Fault) * Does not bother to reload shotguns, and wastes a ton of perfectly good guns (Weakness) * Cannot attack while in Wraith Form (Fault) * Dependent on ambushing (Weakness) * Very loud despite being a shadowy assassin (Weakness) * Superhuman abilities have cooldowns (Weakness) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Military Combatants Category:Male Category:Overwatch Characters Category:Elementals Category:Shotgun Wielders Category:American Combatants Category:Angry Combatants